iMeet Drake and Josh
by Cherrygal141
Summary: What will happen when two goofballs from San Diego make a plan to meet a certain web show cast? Will Megan meet Carly? What is going on between Sam and Freddie? Only fate will tell in iMeet Drake and Josh! First FanFic, and set like a script! *SEDDIE
1. Familiar?

Int. scene - description

After opening titles-shot of Drake and Josh's house. Cut to their living room. Josh is watching something on his laptop and is laughing. Drake walks in through the front door and goes into the kitchen.

JOSH

Oh. Hey Drake! How was your band practice?

Drake

Pretty good, except we had to practice at the Premier.

Josh

Why is that?

shot - description

Drake goes for a banana.

Drake

Well, you know Gary?

Josh

Oh yeah, the guy with a tattoo of a foot on his chest?

Drake

(nods) Yeah, well he locked himself out of his house and that was the only place we could practice (Josh shakes his head) So, we went to the Premier.

JOSH

Oh Gary,

DRAKE

I know right? What are you watching? (Drake comes out from the kitchen)

JOSH

Oh, this web show called iCarly. One of the hosts looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

DRAKE

(sits down next to Josh) Huh, she does. I wonder...

They both begin laughing.

SCENE DESCRIPTION-Cut to the iCarly studio with the live web show going on.

CARLY

And that is why, Gibby can not swim!

GIBBY

It's true... (makes sad face)

SAM

At least your not alone...Frednub can't swim either!

FREDDIE

SAM! Yes I can!

SAM

Yeah, only in your dreams! (laughs)

FREDDIE

(sighs) I don't think it's even worth it, arguing with you.

SAM

Yeah because for two reasons...1)You will NEVER win. 2) You LOOOOVVVE me. (smirks)

FREDDIE

Yeah, only in YOUR dreams, Puckett.

CARLY

Ok, you two! Well, that's all for today's show! I'm Carly!

SAM

And I'm hungry! (Carly, Freddie, and Gibby chuckle)

CARLY

See you next time! (Freddie pans out)

FREDDIE

And we are clear! Nice show you guys and good job Gibby.

ALL TOGETHER RESPOND

SAM

Thanks, Frednub!

CARLY

Thanks!

GIBBY

All in a day's work!

FREDDIE

I say we shall go to Groovy Smoothies to celebrate a great show!

SAM

Cool, you are paying?

FREDDIE

(sighs) When don't I pay? (they all chuckle)

GIBBY

I would but, I have to look over Guppy. Oh,and Freddie, you really can't swim?

Freddie

NO! I can swim! SAM! (they walk out)

SCENE DESCRIPTION-Cut to The groovy Smoothie, They all enter.


	2. Lucky Win & A Plan?

SCENE DESCRIPTION-Cut to The groovy Smoothie, They all enter.

FREDDIE

I wonder how Gibby became friends with that duck in the first place...

SAM

No one cares! Anyway, I want my Smoothie.

FREDDIE

(walks up to the counter) Rude much, Sam? Hey T-Bo, I will take a Triple Berry Blast with...

DESCRIPTION-LIGHTS START FLASHING AND CONFETTI COMES DOWN. TWO PEOPLE ENTER THE SCENE!

WOMAN

CONGRATULATIONS! You have won an all expense paid trip to San Diego, California for being the 100th customer! The trip is for 4 people!

FREDDIE

(starts screaming) OH. MY. GOSH! (jumps up and down and hugs Sam and Carly)

MAN

Here are your four tickets, the plane will leave in 3 days at 9 in the morning! Have a great flight! (they hand the tickets to Freddie and leave)

DESCRIPTION-All four leave, still excited. California, here they come! Cut back to The Premier where Josh is working. He is wiping the counter. Drake runs in.

DRAKE

Josh, Josh, JOSH!

JOSH

(taken aback from Drake) Yes, I am right here! What's up?

DRAKE

Okay, so you know iCarly?

JOSH

Uh, yeah. That web show we were watching?

DRAKE

Yeah well, they are coming HERE to San Diego!

JOSH

What? How did you know?

DRAKE

It said on their website!

JOSH

CHEESE AND RICE! This is so cool!

DRAKE

I know! And I've got a plan on how to meet them!

JOSH

Dude, this is San Diego! Everyone wants to meet them! And why do we want to meet them?

DRAKE

Because, she seems so familiar. We HAVE to meet them!

JOSH

Fine! Well, what's your plan?

DRAKE

Well, since you are my manager we set up a show when they are in town.

JOSH

Well, I can see what I can do I mean...

GAVIN WALKS IN

GAVIN

Hey, Josh. There's a Chihuahua in the theatre. And people are starting to complain.

JOSH

Um, I am kind of busy here, do you think you can get it?

GAVIN

Nope. (he walks away)

JOSH

Ok, well I will start calling some places and see what I can do.

DRAKE

Awesome! Team Meet iCarly is in motion!

JOSH

(looks at Drake) You are starting to act like me everyday...

DRAKE

(sighs) I know. It is so creepy.

GAVIN

(walks in with a Chihuahua eating at his hair) I got it.

DRAKE AND JOSH LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND SHIVER. CUT BACK TO CARLY'S APARTMENT IN SEATTLE. SPENCER IS WATCHING AN EPISODE OF DREW AND JERRY WHILE MAKING A SCULPTURE OF A BEAVECOON. THE FOUR OF THEM WALK IN.


	3. The Trip Part 1 & A Prank

NEW CHAPTER! Thanks to all reviewers! I am so grateful! Here it is! P.S. SET IN SCRIPT FORM.

FREDDIE

Oh. My. Gosh! I don't believe that just happened!

SAM

I know! I can't believe that happened to a nub who was getting us smoothies! (grins)

CARLY

Sam!

SPENCER

Hey dude and dudettes..what are you guys talking about?

CARLY

Freddie won four tickets to go to San Diego!

SPNCER

(drops paintbrush) HOLY CHIZ! Who are you taking?

FREDDIE

Well, I was thinking of you, Carly, and I GUESS Sam.

SPENCER

What about your mom?

FREDDIE

Aw, chiz. I forgot about her. I am gonna go talk to her. (leaves the apartment)

CARLY

What do you think is gonna happen?

SAM

We will find out in about 5, 4, 3, 2... (SCREAMS heard)

FREDDIE

Ow! Come on MOM!

MRS. BENSON

Fredward Benson! (mumbles)

FREDDIE

BUT MOM (mumbles)Yes, mom. (mumbles) Yes, I will text you five times every day. (more mumbles) Eww, NO!

MRS. BENSON

Well, FINE. But don't say I didn't warn you! (slams door)

FREDDIE

(walks into Carly's apartment) We are good to go!

EVERYONE IN THE APARTMENT CHEERS AND GOES OUT FOR ANOTHER CELEBRATION AT THE CHEESECAKE WAREHOUSE. CUT TO DRAKE AND JOSH'S ROOM ON THE DAY OF THE iCARLY GANG'S FLIGHT.

(Josh walks into the bedroom talking on the phone while Drake is playing his guitar)

JOSH

Oh yes. Thank you so much. I will meet you on Tuesday to confirm the arrangements. All right, bye. (hangs up)

DRAKE

So...what's up with the goofy smile?

JOSH

I just got you booked at The Casbah!

DRAKE

(jumps off bed) No. Way!

JOSH

YES WAY!

DRAKE AND JOSH

HUG ME BROTHER! (hug)

JOSH

We just have one more meeting and we then we can meet the cast! Now we just have to advertise to make SURE the iCarly gang comes to see you. We also have to give them a backstage pass.

DRAKE

Right! So, we can see if Carly really looks like...

SUDDENLY, THE FLOOR BELOW FALLS AND SO DOES DRAKE AND JOSH

DRAKE AND JOSH

AAAAAAHH! (FALLS) Megan!

MEGAN APPEARS FROM ABOVE WITH A SMIRK ON HER FACE.

MEGAN

Boobs.

DRAKE AND JOSH

Ow.

CUT TO SEATTLE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. SAM AND FREDDIE IN A HEATED ARGUMENT.


	4. A Very Bumpy Flight

CUT TO SEATTLE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT. SAM AND FREDDIE IN A HEATED ARGUMENT.

FREDDIE

That does NOT make any sense! How could garbage beat medicine?

SAM

Ugh. Freddork! If a meteor cam crashing to Earth and was about to hit your house, and you were taking out the garbage, you would be saved!

FREDDIE

Oh, yeah. And the chances of that happening are...

CARLY

(interrupts) Ok, you guys! And I thought you settled that in your random debate! Good golly!

FREDDIE

Wow. Really? (looks at Sam)

SAM

Good golly? (looks at Freddie)

CARLY

OK! We get it! Anyway, Spencer what are our seats?

SPENCER

(still confused with Sam and Freddie) Wait, garbage?

SAM AND FREDDIE BEGIN TO START AGAIN

CARLY

ARGH! We just got through that! Just, what are our seats?

SPENCER

(still confused) Uh, B 5&6. And A 2&3.

CARLY

(smirk on face) Well, that works out! Since, I am scared to fly, I will go with Spencer and Sam and Freddie can sit next to each other.

SAM AND FREDDIE

Wait? What? (looks at each other) Stop doing that! Dude! (slaps each other)

CARLY

Oh, look! Our flight is about to board! Let us go!

SAM AND FREDIE

(still stunned) *sigh*

SPENCER

(runs to Carly) What was that about? We will be kicked off the plane for sure! You saw that episode of Seinfeld!

CARLY

Just go with it! I'll tell you on the plane.

ON THE PLANE. SAM AND FREDDIE ARE IN FRONT OF SPENCER AND CARLY. SOME NUTS AND PRETZELS FLY BY. SAM AND FREDDIE ARE AT IT AGAIN

SPENCER

(scared) Ok, kiddo. What do you have in mind?

CARLY

Ok, well I was watching The Proposal, the other day and...

SPENCER

(groans) A chick-flick?

CARLY

(hits Spencer) It's good! Anyway the two characters are EXACTLY like Sam and Freddie. And guess what? They get married at the end! Ever since that lock-in they HAVE been acting funny! I mean they DID kiss...

SPENCER

Yeah, but this is a movie! Do you really think that is going to happen?

CARLY

Well, actually I've been on the Seddie site and it states that they HAVE to get together.

SPENCER

Wow, Seddie! Really sis? Not that I'm saying that I don't go on there to, but...

CARLY

Ha! So you agree with me! Then operation Seddie is in motion! Yes! Oh, and you really should watch that movie! I have it on my iPod! You must watch! (hands Spencer her iPod)

SPENCER

Fine! But, where did you get the term 'in motion' come from? (puts in the headphones)

CARLY

(confused) Hmm, not sure.

THE FLIGHT CONTINUES WITH SAM AND FREDDIE ARGUING WITH SOME LAUGHS PUT IN. SPENCER AND CARLY GIVE EACH OTHER A KNOWING LOOK. CUT TO THE PREMIERE. DRAKE AND JOSH ENTER LOOKING BEDRAGGLED


	5. Rip Offs & A Funny Cab Man

THE FLIGHT CONTINUES WITH SAM AND FREDDIE ARGUING WITH SOME LAUGHS PUT IN. SPENCER AND CARLY GIVE EACH OTHER A KNOWING LOOK. CUT TO THE PREMIERE. DRAKE AND JOSH ENTER LOOKING BEDRAGGLED

JOSH

OW! What was she thinking! I thought she was up in Washington anyway! Well, at least I don't have a scar on my... oh, wait never mind.

DRAKE

I know! She is just pure evil! She must've killed everyone in Washington. That's why she came back so fast.

THEY SIT DOWN

JOSH

True that. Anyway we have to get ready for your concert. Call everyone and tell them the date and time.

DRAKE

Done. I'll call the band too. But, you never know about that Gary.

JOSH

Yeah, he doesn't have a lot of...

HELEN COMES IN

HELEN

Hey, Drake!

DRAKE

Oh, hey Helen.

HELEN

(smiles) Josh. There is some kid selling rip-off stuff in the men's bathroom. I want him O-U-T.

JOSH

Can't you find someone else? It is my day off!

HELEN

3!

JOSH

(scared look) STOP SEELlING, RIPER-OFFER! (runs to men's bathroom)

DRAKE

So, Helen. Are you coming to the Casbah, to see my band?

HELEN

(smiles again) Oh, of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!

DRAKE

Awesome, and tell your friends so...

JOSH COMES RUNNNG OUT OF THE MEN'S BATHROOM SCREAMING. PEOPLE RUNNING AFTER HIM

JOSH

(yelling) OK! OK! SELL SELL! AAH!

RUNS OUT OF THE THEATRE WITH PEOPLE STILL CHASING HIM.

DRAKE

Huh. Reminds me of that episode of Seinfeld...(gets his cell out to start calling people)

CUT TO SAN DIEGO AIRPORT. THE iCARLY GANG COMES OUT FROM THE PLANE. CARLY COMES OUT WITH BAGS UNDER HER EYES. SPENCER IS STILL GLUED TO THE PROPOSAL. SAM AND FREDDIE COME OUT ARGUING ABOUT WHICH IS BETTER. PASTROMI'S OR B.F. WANGS.

SAM

Dude. Pastromi's has a way better buffet section.

FREDDIE

Yeah, but that doesn't mean that B.F. Wangs, has some AMAZING cashew chicken. And I love cashews.

SAM

(pauses) Touche.

CARLY

Spencer! Are you done with that movie yet? You've been laughing and crying the ENTIRE flight!

SPENCER

Uh, no. I sorta put it on again.

CARLY

(chuckles) Told you it was good! Ok, let's get to the cab!

SOME GUY HOLDING AN iCARLY SIGN WITH A TAXI CAB UNIFORM ON.

FREDDIE

Oh, there he is.

ALL WALK UP TO CAB GUY

CAB GUY

(New Jersey accent) Hello! And welcome to (pulls out paper) San Diego! I'm Lou!

SPENCER

Hey, Lou. Uh, we have to get to the Hilton.

LOU

Oh, yeah sure. Now which one of you is iCarly?

ALL LOOK AT EACH OTHER.

CARLY

Uh, we all are?

LOU

(funny look) Ooookay. Follow me!

LOU LEAVES AND LEADS THE WAY. SPENCER AND CARLY FOLLOW. SAM AND FREDDIE LOOK AT EACH OTHER.

FREDDIE

New Jersey accent?

SAM

Doesn't know San Diego?

SAM AND FREDDIE

Wow.

(BOTH FOLLOW LOU. THEY ALL GET INTO THE CAB WITH SPENCER IN THE FRONT AND CARLY, FREDDIE, AND SAM IN THE BACK.)


	6. A Strange Cab Ride

Another chapter! I can not tell you how much your views, reviews, and favorites mean to me. Thus you are awesome and deserve another chapter! Here it is!

(BOTH FOLLOW LOU. THEY ALL GET INTO THE CAB WITH SPENCER IN THE FRONT AND CARLY, FREDDIE, AND SAM IN THE BACK.)

LOU

Ok! Welcome again! Our next destination, the Hilton! (TURNS ON RADIO TO HOT N' COLD-KATY PERRY)

SAM AND CARLY

AIEE! We love this song!

FREDDIE

Oh, God. NO!

SPENCER

(covers ears)

LOU

(confused look)

SAM AND CARLY

'YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND LIKE A GIRL CHANGES CLOTHES, WELL YOU BE A MESS LIKE THE BEEP I WOULD KNOW, AND YOU OVER THINK ALWAYS SPEAK CRITICALLY, AS YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NO GOOD FOR MEEEEE! CUZ YOU'RE HOT THEN YOUR COLD, YOU'RE YES THEN YOU'RE NO, YOU'RE IN THEN YOUR OUT, YOU'RE UP THEN YOUR DOWN...'

(LATER. SAM AND CARLY HIGH-FIVE. SPENCER UNPLUGS HIS EARS. FREDDIE LOOKS ANNOYED. LOU LOOKS LIKE HE IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE.)

SAM AND CARLY

Woo! How about another round?

FREDDIE, SPENCER, AND LOU

NO!

SAM

Fine, you're loss.

FREDDIE

Yeah, but our pain.

SPENCER, LOU, AND CARLY CHUCKLE. SAM SMILES AND THEN HITS HIM.

FREDDIE

See, what I mean?

SAM

You were just asking for that.

LOU

OK! We are here! BYE!

AS THEY GET OUT, LOU SPEEDS OFF.

SPENCER

Wonder what's bugging him?

FREDDIE

(sarcastically) I have NO idea!

SAM

(punches Freddie)

FREDDIE

OW! I did not even say anything!

SAM

Whatever, Benson.

THEY ENTER THE HOTEL, GET THEIR TWO ROOMS AND GO TO THEIR ROOMS.

CUT TO OUTSIDE THE HOTEL, WHERE DRAKE AND JOSH ARE DRESSED UP AS TWO DELIVERY MEN. DRAKE HAS A MUSTACHE AND JOSH HAS A MASSIVE MOLE ON HIS CHEEK.


	7. Disguises

**Another Chapter! Enjoy fellow readers! =)**

CUT TO OUTSIDE THE HOTEL, WHERE DRAKE AND JOSH ARE DRESSED UP AS TWO DELIVERY MEN. DRAKE HAS A MUSTACHE AND JOSH HAS A MASSIVE MOLE ON HIS CHEEK.

JOSH

Ok, why are we doing this again?

DRAKE

Because, this is the Hilton. They usually don't let people upstairs unless you are here on business or have a room. Since we don't want to pay for a room, we are dressed up as delivery men to deliver this up to the iCarly people. So, we can give them the tickets and the backstage passes to my concert! It is perfect.

JOSH

Yeah, but why am I stuck with the mole!

DRAKE

(sighs) It kept falling of my face! Now take a box and let's go.

JOSH

Fine.

THEY ENTER THE HOTEL AND APPROACH THE FRONT DESK.

DRAKE

(in a deep voice) Hi, we are from Schneider Shippers and we have a package for Carly Shay?

WOMAN

One moment please. What are you delivering?

JOSH

(in a high voice)Four concert tickets and backstage passes.

WOMAN

Here. Let me call their room. (picks up phone and dials, Sam picks up)

Hello Ms. Shay? There are two men here to deliver..Oh, alright I will send them right away. (hangs up) Go ahead. The room is number 214.

DRAKE

Thanks.

THEY BOTH WALK TO THE ELEVATOR AND GO TO ROOM 214. THEY KNOCK ON THE DOOR. SAM OPENS THE DOOR.

JOSH

Hi. We are here to deliver your tick...

SAM

(takes the package and shuts the door)

DRAKE

(surprised) Well, then!

JOSH

I know! The least she could have done is left a 'thanks!'

DRAKE

She reminds me of a certain evil someone...

DRAKE AND JOSH

Megan.

JOSH

(shivers) Let's go. At least they got the stuff. I'm getting hungry anyway.

DRAKE

Yeah. All this sneaking around is exhausting.

JOSH

Well, I guess I can take the mole off now. (tries to take off) Darn, it. I can't get it off.

DRAKE

Oh, here I got it.

JOSH

No! Drake! Wait, please!

DRAKE

(yanks off)

JOSH

(screams) Gee, THANKS a lot!

DRAKE

(pats his back) No problem, bro. (walks off)

JOSH

(takes his hands into a strangling position, but shakes it off and follows Drake) Ow.

CUT TO CARLY AND SAM'S ROOM. SPENCER AND FREDDIE ARE THERE. SAM IS OPENING THE PACKAGE THAT DRAKE AND JOSH GAVE HER.


End file.
